Shoulder weapons, such as shotguns and rifles, are well known in the industry. Since their conception, attempts have been made to increase the size or velocity of their projectiles. Continuing efforts have been directed to flattening trajectories, increasing range and retaining energy down-range. To achieve these goals it is frequently necessary to increase muzzle energy.
Increased muzzle energy results in inherent drawbacks. Newton's Laws of Motion establish that increases in the muzzle energy of the projectile, cause an increase in the amount of force which is directed rearward through the stock into the shoulder of the shooter. Recoil energy increases proportionately with projectile energy. A two hundred grain projectile traveling at two thousand feet per second possesses twice the energy of a one hundred grain bullet at the same speed. It also has twice the recoil energy.
Efforts to increase the energy of projectiles, resulted in similar efforts to decrease the amount of recoil. Layers of clothing, between the solid stock and the shooters shoulder, gave little relief from large amounts of recoil. Pads, placed on the butt end of the stock, have emerged as a practical means for reducing the transfer of recoil energy to the shooter. The present invention provides an improvement upon the existing recoil pads.